fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akrowm Hemera
Akrowm Hemera '(アックロム ヘメラ, ''Hemera Akkuromu) is a Mage suffering from both heliophobia, achromatopsia and hemeralopia. This means that not only is he afraid of light, but he can only see in black and white, and loses visual acuity when in the light. Because of this, Akrown lives in an extremely dark house, only coming out at night to shop and explore. This has garnered a rumour that Akrowm is actually a vampire, though this is false. He does however wear fangs just because he likes to be in on the fun. Appearance Similar to a vampire, Akrowm is extremely pale as a result of avoiding going out during the day. He also wears fangs to add to his vampiric persona. In contrast to his near white skin, he has messy black hair and slate grey eyes, his irises being quite small which creates the image that he is insane. Normally, Akrowm wears a dark purpe hoodie with black and gold trimming that ends at his bellybutton. Underneath is an ebony shirt which is lighter than his dark grey pants and storm grey boots which also have gold trimming. Personality Skitterish and easily frightened, Akrowm tends to shut himself inside his house as he has the constant fear that someone will shine light in his eyes as it frequenty happens when people navigate his house as he never has any lights on except for a few candles. An extreme introvert, he never talks to anyone and avoids people like the plague. As a result he has no friends, and very few people like him. Instead, he is more of a tourist attraction than a person, which is a majority of the reason he stays away from people. While he dislikes company, he loves animals, especially birds. Sadly, they aren't commonly around at night, so Akrowm has to make do with statutettes and pictures. Occasionally, he is known to sculpt as he enjoys creating. Magic and abilities Natural abilities 'Night Vision: '''Due to him spending excessive amounts of time in the dark because of his heliophobia and hemeralopia, his eyes are able to see perfectly in the dark. '''Immense Magic Power: '''As Akrowm practises with his magic quite often, his magic power has increased a lot. Using his mere magic power, he can create an aura of darkness that allows him to be out in the sun. However, he never uses it as such since he is scared of light itself. Magical abilities Darkness Magic Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. While Akrowm isn't inherently malevolent, he uses this magic because it's easy on his eyes. *'Dark Rebuke: 'Yelling, it creates a large shockwave of darkness that breaks through most solid surfaces. *'Hands of Shadow: 'Larger arms made of darkness extend from his back and can be used as if they were his real limbs. **'Darkness' Grasp: 'The arms made from Hands of Shadow grab the opponent and grabs them, slowly crushing them. **'Pommeling Umbrae: 'The arms made from Hands of Shadow punch multiple times at an incredible speed. *'Dark Pulse Blast: 'Gathering dark energy in his hand, he extends his hand outward, a large pulsing blast of darkness emitting from it. It can be used with Hands of Darkness for a more potent effect. *'Dark Curtain: 'A large wall of darkness rises up, shielding Akrowm from attacks. *'Dark Autumn Palm: 'Both of Akrowm's hands pulsate with darkness. He then claps them together, unleashing a shockwave of dark energy. He can also use this attack for basic melee, giving his hits more force. *'Darkness Slicing: '''Either of Akrowm's hands or feet become engulfed in darkness. He them moves them in a slicing motion, cutting whatever the dark energy touches. *Dark Moment:' A spell that Akrowm uses frequently, it drenches the area in darkness. This allows Akrowm to see much better and protects his eyes from light. Darkness-Make As Akrowm loves making things, he practices with this magic frequently. Due to his dark persona, he is able to effectively use the magic, but overwhelming fear of being consumed by it prevents him from going too far with it. Since he loves birds, his Molding Magic is strictly bird-related and dynamic. *'Darkness-Make: Swallows: 'Fast moving swallows made of darkness come flying at the opponent. *'Darkness-Make: Ostritch: 'Creates a large ostritch that kicks at the opponent with force. It can also be used as a form of transport. *'Darkness-Make: Roc: 'A Roc flies towards the target and grabs them with its talons, then dive bombs into the ground. *'Darkness-Make: Harpy Eagle: 'A large harpy eagle flies at the opponent and scratches them with its talons. *'Darkness-Make: Kestrel: '''Creates a kestrel that flies past the opponent, attacking them with its beak. History Since his early childhood, Akrowm has had a crippling fear of the sun, preventing him from going outside. His guardians (Akrowm's aunt and uncle) believed that he was lazy and didn't want to play outside, forcing him out only to see him breakdown completely and began crying out that it was too bright and that he couldn't see. Susequent consultations from a local doctor confirmed that he had hemeralopia and that he should stay away from bright lights. Ever since then, he has remained inside. Much of his life has been spent indoors, and with nothing to do, because engrossed in books and magic. To this day he still lives in his aunt and uncle's house, with both of them moving out at a later date. At some point, residents began paying attention to him and believing he was a vampire, they avoided him and still do to this day. Trivia *His name is a reference to his multiple medical conditions, those being hemeralopia and achromatopsia. *Permission to use Darkness-Make was given to me by Perchan.